Another Gakuen Hetalia
by Nyapoop14
Summary: Being the new girl isn't that easy for Seychelles, especially in a school with other countries! This is my own plot for Gakuen Hetalia and most things aren't what you expect them to be! Who are the teachers? Who are the students? Micronations involved? Where is the school? There will be many secrets and events in this story! More info inside! Country OCs and Immortal OCs included
1. The Letter

**Heya guys! It's Nyapoop14 with another exciting and new story for ya! this is basically Himaruya's Gakuen Hetalia (from the game) but I morphed it into a story :) It's basically about Seychelles being the new student and experiencing the feeling in being the new student in World Academy. There will be some reference from the game itself; like the uniforms, map, and so on. But most of the stuff in this fanfic will be my plots and stories. This will be a very long fanfic and will be a mixture of genres (mostly humour). There will be my very own Immortal OCs in this fanfic :P There will be also my very own country OCs in this story that will be the main characters. I will tell you now that there will be NO NORMAL HUMAN teachers, staff, or students in World Academy, only the towns people and other schools. **

**The school will not be exact like the Gakuen Hetalia Game and the students will talk a lot in this fanfic. This will be a long fanfic because there will be sport events (like a sport mania or something), dances, the holidays will be given, and much more! There will be no Yaoi in this, at all! Just a warning for ya ;) oh, there will be many pairings for boyxgirl or girlxboyxgirl or more that even you could vote for :D **

**My OCs would be the main characters in this (I only have three of them that are immortal humans- Immortal Humans, not Normal Humans!) and if you want to learn more about them, you could visit my profile (which I would type about them as quickly as possible) or read about the general them in my stories or you could wait until their profile comes up in this story :D Don't worry, they will feature later on in this story, not now!**

**This chapter is just a general instruction for the upcoming chapters, so you would get the general view of this story :D**

**I hope you review and like this story so I could get the feeling that you want me to continue this fanfic :D**

**I lastly do not own Hetalia or the Gakuen Hetalia Portable game! Enjoy :) **

* * *

Dear student,

We, the higher powers, would like to enrol you to a school called World Academy, where countries could learn, play, and help each other with the programs the school have to offer. It may be unconventional for you, the country, to be enrolled in such a human program. For your information, your boss has asked us to enrol you in this yearly program for your benefit in being a successful country. If you refuse to go, then you must convince your boss of why and what will benefit you from not going, which will be troublesome. If you would be interested in enrolling to this school, please keep reading below.

World Academy is like any other high schools, except for the personification of the countries being the high school students. In World Academy, our school is a mix of American, Japanese, and British school systems where the holidays are Japanese customs and most of the courses are American and British. We do not believe in only one type of school where it's only American, so we took three of the most used customs around the world and mixed it. There will be course elective like an American school, and uniforms like the British and Japanese schools. Clubs will be informed once you enter World Academy.

World Academy is located in an island not far from America (the continent) in the Northwest of the Atlantic Ocean, a bit further from Rhode Island. The Island is called Bopenler Island with 24,010 residents, three large mountains, one flowing river, and is surrounded by the ocean. This is an American territory, but some residents of this Island are international, but some are Native Americans or Americans. They will be notified with our special events, events where the citizens can come to our school through the gate and celebrate it with us. Residents will be checked one by one at the gate.

World Academy is a co-ed boarding school with one building for the female students and the female teachers and another building for the male students and male teachers. The school is massive, surrounded by an outer wall and diverse forests encircling the inside of the compound. The compound has small hills, forests, a huge lake, outdoor gym, indoor gym, two dorm buildings, one cafeteria building, and one huge main building, and etc. all surrounded by the main wall. We do not want anyone to notice we're countries, so the residents of the island are notified of the school filled with 'rich high school teenagers' and that you're enrolled in World Academy for only the rich and the chosen students.

With six main courses and three electives, students in World Academy will never get bored. The school year will split into two semesters, according to the Japanese system. Since everyone's a country in here, students will be staying for two years in each grade. There will be no specific grade, but the underclassmen will be the Micronations (a new system for us) and they will be sharing the same building and subjects as the High school students, except they will be middle school students learning to become a country. More information on the courses will be on the other papers, or contact us.

Another thing that you must know in World Academy is that we have 'A' days and 'B' days. This is a new thing for the Japanese and British customs, maybe a little for the American customs. We think this system would be easier for students to cope with homework. Students will have different subjects every two days. For example; if you have Science on an A day, then you would not have it again on a B day. Though, there is one subject that students must have every single day, and that is History**. 'A' days will be on Saturday and Mo****nday. 'B' days will be on Sunday and Tuesday. Wednesday will depend on the date. If it's odd, it's an A day. If it's even, it's a B day.** A days and B days will be announced in Homeroom through speaker. Bells will be rung when changing classes. Students have ten minutes each class to go to their second class. If you have Physical Education, then you have fifteen minutes, because you would need to go to the locker room and change. Students will receive tardies, late slips, from lateness to classes. More information will be explained when you enter the school, or contact us.

The idea of World Academy was by us, the higher powers, with the help of your bosses. Your bosses do not know what we look like but we have come to an agreement in letting this idea pass and use some of their funds to build this expensive school. We, the higher powers, will be watching the school from a far and will help you when big trouble occurs. We would help with any supplies needed, new ideas to improve the school, or new countries need to be enrolled. For this to happen, you must tell your teachers, so they could contact us.

We hope you will enrol our school for countries. It would be a great opportunity for you to experience the high school life and make new friends with other countries. While you're enrolling our school, your bosses will keep in contact with you while they do your work. It would be beneficial for you and your boss. Please think about it.

Sincerely,

_The Higher powers _

_and_

_Your Boss, James Michel, of the Republic of Seychelles._

* * *

**Okay, so you get the general view of this school :) It's not the same as the one in Gakuen Hetalia portable, but it's very rich and very classy! So, the towns people think that the students are rich students who goes to a very private school called World Academy. This school is located in a made up island in the Atlantic Ocean, a bit further down from Rhode Island. It's small and it's population is 24,010... smaller than Monaco's population. The island is called Bopeler ... Don't ask me where I get that name from :P The mayor's name will be introduced sooner into the story.**

**Who are the teachers? Who are the mysterious higher ups? What will Seychelles do at school? Wait till next chapter ;)**

**If you have any questions or confusions, please PM me. If not or if you want to comment on something, please review :D**

**Thank you :D**


	2. New Day

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for updating this so late, I was doing annoying homeworks! :( Anyways, this this chapter two of the story, where it all began... well, in Seychelles' point of view! :D Hope you like it :D**

**Remember to review and read my fanfictions please! :)**

**I do not own Hetalia or the game Gakuen Hetalia!**

* * *

"I'm finally here… well… this is a good start…" Seychelles mumbles to herself as she tightens her grip on her blue bag. Her chocolate eyes shook while seeing the massive school in front of her. "It's… s-so big!" Seychelles shockingly gasps. The school is indeed massive; walls surrounding the large campus, forests of different kinds encircle the huge place, a large golden clock hangs at the tall entrance building, trees and bushes of different types are scattered everywhere, a nice path leads up to the golden doors of the school, golden gates protect the school entrance, and a nice gate guard man helps put away your luggage for you. _This is a-amazing! _Seychelles thought to herself, _I-I can't believe this school is so huge! I mean, I have never been to a school like this in my life! Has anyone have this kind of school before? I don't think Harvard have this kind of rich facility! _

After gazing at the scenery, the island nation decided it's best to go to school before the bell rings. Biting her lip, Seychelles took small, shaking steps forward towards the front doors of the school. While taking the steps, she reminisces in her mind of what happened two minutes ago.

"The nice guard man helped put my luggage to my dorm, I already came in on the right uniform, books and pencils inside my bag, money for lunch just in case, and the letter of recommendation ready and signed. Now I just need to get my heart to beat normally again," Seychelles took deep breaths once she found out how close she is to the school. "I can't believe my boss and frère France recommended this to me… though it's more of a demand than a choice," she sighs again while ruffling her checker patterned skirt. _The skirt is a little short though_, she contradicts in her mind.

As she kept walking down the sandy path, she decides to inspect her scenery. Beyond her, to her right lies a large blob-shaped pond, shimmering in the sunlight. There are more of the same trees as the entrance near the pond, but it is changed somewhere near the middle of the pond to what seems to be trees from… the rain forest? To her left are three- no, four buildings; two are the same height, while the other two are different from the rest. These buildings are located a bit further up of the side walk, with another side walk, gravel this time, which leads to the separate buildings.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard she squints, she couldn't see the rest of the things ahead. Seychelles then decided to give up and walks further down the path.

_Ding! Dong! _

"What was that?" Seychelles asks herself. Then, her eyes widen, "that must've been the bell! I'm late!" Seychelles starts to walk faster down the path. _What kind of school bell sounds like a clock tower bell?_!

Just as she's about to climb up the short stairs to the front door, a boy with scruffy blond hair and emerald eyes approaches her with the gentlest smile. Seychelles immediately froze as the blond stuck his hand out, waiting for her to shake it. Dumfounded, she shook away her inner thoughts and shakily shook the student's hand. When they finally broke off, the blond began to speak.

"Hello and welcome to World Academy!" he said with a thick British accent, gesturing her around the landscapes of the school. "You must be Seychelles, yes?" Seychelles nods and force up a smile. The blond boy must've realised her petrified form and chuckled slightly.

"I see, afraid of school?" Seychelles shyly nods at the question, "it's okay, everyone is nervous at first, but I'm sure you'll have many friends soon!" His comment lighten Seychelles' mood a little.

"Thank you," she manages to choke out, "erm, I'm supposed to meet the person who's going to show me around school. The letter told me to meet here at 8 am, but doesn't class start at 8 am?"

The blond smiles, "you're spot on, Seychelles. Class does start at 8 am but we have homeroom first, so I'm going to show you around campus in the 20 minutes of that time." Seychelles nods and try her best to process the information in her mind.

"Excuse me, may I ask your name?" Seychelles sheepishly asked.

The blond chuckles, "I'm sorry for being very rude. My name's the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland," the said nation looks at Seychelles' gaping mouth and sighs, "that's my full name, but everyone in the school calls me England or Britain. That being my actual name until the United Kingdom was formed," the said 'England' explains.

"Erm… so should I call you England?" Seychelles ask, still unsure of the whole name thing. Though the name seemed to be vaguely familiar, she couldn't put her finger on it.

England nods, "that's my name. Oh, one more thing I need to give you Seychelles," England turns and begins to rummage down his pocket. Seychelles patiently looks at him with curiosity. Finally, after a short rummage, England managed to pull our something in an instant, enabling Seychelles to see what it was. In a matter of seconds, Seychelles felt something clamped around her neck. She looks down and is surprise to see a dog collar girding her neck.

"Wha?! What is this?" Seychelles is worried and annoyed at the same time. In front of her stood a Brit, with crossed arms and a victorious smirk across his face. This made Seychelles fume with rage. Not a speck of his gentleness is on his face.

"Haha! Now you, Seychelles, are officially my new colony!" England struck his finger at the African girl who stood there, stupefied. "I saw you on the map and you're just a small country on the east of Africa! Now since you are my new colony, here are some of the rules of this school; don't run in the halls, get along with everyone, and survival of the fittest. The two rules before ends in rule three! Now some rules that you must do for me; follow my orders, call me '-sama', and don't complain about food!" As England began to rant away with his rules, he didn't notice a small island girl with fumes coming out of her head.

Then, she explodes. "You have no right to make me your stinking colony, and enforce those stupid rules on me… you… you… Eyebrows bastard!" Those two words at the end… boy did it made England annoyed!

"Oh I can, and if you dare take of that collar… I'll… I'll… I'll declare war on your country!" England blurted out. Seychelles looks at him, shocked. She did not remember an ignorant British bastard listed on her recommendation letter. Not wanting to stay and argue with the ignorant nation, Seychelles clench harder on her small, blue bag and forced her legs to move forward.

"I'm going to find my own way around this school without getting any of your useless help, Eyebrow bastard!" Seychelles shouts behind her as she storms to the front door. Behind her, England starts yelling threats that Seychelles finds annoying and worrying. She doesn't know England much, though she's supposed to, but he seems to be a powerful and strong country to make her his colony like that. Once Seychelles sees the golden doors, she thrust one of them open, before slamming it shut with frustration. When she's inside, all she could hear were faint swears of the British nation.

Then soon, silence.

Seychelles took long and deep breaths, trying to comprehend everything that just happened. "Why does that jerk have to make me his colony? Stupid, cornering the newbie aren't ya? Cet idiot!" Seychelles is now swearing in a mixture of French and English that she lost concentration on her main target; her class. "Merde! I don't know where all the classes are! Stupid Brit had to make me manage on my own. You don't do that to a woman, hmph!"

After staring at the outside path one more time, Seychelles starts walking down the white painted corridor, her shoes making echoing sounds on the clean, ivory colour tiles. On her left are long, narrow windows where she could see the scenery of the outside scenery. On her left are a row of paintings of different art works and statues that looks like Leonardo Da Vinci made these. Ther are also posters of different subjects and events, and a large billboard of upcoming events, club meetings, and others. "The school seems really organize!" Seychelles said.

As she walks more, she sees a person with dark brown hair, wearing the same school uniform as her (except, for boys), and fiddling with a… panda?

"The nation seems to be kind from my view," Seychelles said to herself as she jogs towards the dark haired man. He must've noticed the loud footsteps, which he turns to her direction. Once Seychelles reached him, the said nation picked up his panda, and stand up. He's a couple of centimetres taller than her. "Hello, may I help you-aru?"

_-aru?_, Seychelles thought to herself, _maybe it's his way of speaking… I shouldn't blurt out what I'm thinking. _"Erm… I'm new to this school and I can't seem to find my way to my first class," Seychelles said sheepishly.

The person gave her a kind smile and nods, "you must be Seychelles, the new student enrolling to this school," Seychelles nodded when her name was said. The said nation chuckles, "then you must've met England in the front door-aru." When the guy said England, Seychelles immediately showed a disgust face.

"He was weird," Seychelles tightens her fist.

The dark haired country sighs, "You're the first person who actually shouted at him and gave him a nickname-aru," Seychelles begins to blush. _Had he heard everything I said out there?_

"I'm guessing you heard everything I yelled, oui?" She fiddles with her skirt as she sees the dark haired man nod. He didn't seem to be annoyed at all, but he's a bit worried though.

"England was supposed to be the person to show you around school, but in case something like this happens, I was put as plan B-aru," the nation sighs deeply before smiling at the island girl again. "Nice to meet you, my name is China and I will be your personal tour guide. Don't worry, I won't be like England-aru," China bows slightly before sticking out his hand for Seychelles to shake it.

_I hope you're not…_Seychelles thought nervously as she shakes the Asian's hand.

* * *

**Yay! China's in this part! So... what's China going to do next? Abandon her, or lead her around the school? Also, you shoudl be thinking about this, but who is China being in this story? Find out next, on Chapter 3 of this fanfiction! **

**There will be character descriptions every time we get to know a bit deeper about the character. The courses of the school will be explained soon enough :D **

**Please review! It really helps me as a writer to know how many readers are enjoying this :D**


	3. China and a Panda

**Heya guys :D I'm sorry for not posting this sooner! But the final exams coming soon and I won't be able to post stories soon :( Sorry for that :( I'll try to post them or work or them after the exams and in the weekends :D But first, I need to know if you guys like this story or not :( I know it's going to be taken slowly, but it'll be great... I promise this :D It won't be like the Gakuen Hetalia you all know :D You don't know who're the teachers, the higher-ups, the staff, and even how this school is processed! The student council hasn't even been announced yet! So please, review this story so I could at least know how many people like it or enjoy it and write more... please :)**

**Oh, the classes structure are in perfect order and A days and B days will be clarified through the story :D It's going to be a long story, so please review so I could at least know. **

**Review and read my other fanfictions please :D**

**I don't own Hetalia or the game Gakuen Hetalia**

* * *

"China… China… do I know where that is?" Seychelles place her finger on her lip, puzzled. Suddenly, a depressed aroma filled the corridor.

"You don't know where China is? I'm pretty famous around the world-aru. I even have a China town in your place![1] Do you know the words 'made in China'?" Seychelles begin thinking about it more before shaking her head. This lowers China's happiness more.

Seychelles giggles, "I'm joking, China!" China looks up at the smiling girl and blush slightly as she kept talking, "I know what those words mean, but to be honest, I have never been to your country before nor do I know where it is," she fesses up. China puffed up his cheeks before sighing and smiling once more. Little nations, always joke around. He then took his right hand and ruffled Seychelles' hair softly.

At that moment, China suddenly remembers something and stops ruffling the island girl's hair, "oh, do you have the recommendation letter?" Seychelles ruffles through her bag before handing China the neatly folded letter. China lets his panda move to his left hand, while he reads the paper with his right hand. After finishing the paper, he looks at Seychelles brown eyes and smiles. "Thank you!" He hands back Seychelles' letter and bent down to pick up a brown colour bag, slightly bigger than Seychelles' blue bag.

China, then, lets his panda climb to his left shoulder and hang there while he rummages to the many books, papers, and pencils inside his bag. One he looks like he found it, he pulls out a small stack of papers and small book then gave them to Seychelles. _Good thing he didn't pull out another collar and annex me, _Seychelles lets out her deep breath. She took the papers and book from China before scanning the words printed on the paper.

"That would be your schedule and other information for the rest of the year-aru. Plus, a small planner to keep all your homework and test dates. Today is Monday so… it's an A day! Right now you have home room and after twenty minutes you have an elective you chose, which is home education-aru. You have ten minutes to move from one class to the next one. Lunch time is after third period which is P.E with the Asian class in the indoor gym, and that will last forty minutes. After that you move to your Language 1 class, which you chose English as fourth period-aru. Fifth period will be Science and sixth period will be History. Don't worry, you will move with the same classmates in the main classes and some in the electives, I'm sure they know where the classes are! Though, you need to ask someone else for your Language 1 class-aru," China stops and took a deep breath while Seychelles listens closely.

"B-day will be different classes than A-day, but you would still have home room first period and History last period-aru. After home room you have elective two with the America/Australia class, and that is Choir. Third period is band, which is before lunch. Since the band room and choir room are the same, you just stay in there. Don't worry; the teacher will give you the instrument you chose when you're in that class-aru. After lunch, you have language 2 and I'm happy to say that you chose Chinese for that, good choice-aru!" China gives Seychelles a thumb up before continuing with the schedule, "Where was I- oh yes, in fifth period, you have science for B-days. Finally, last period will be history again. History is crucial in our program, of course, and it will involve geography, government, debate, and all sorts of things to help you understand-aru. So far, any questions?"

Seychelles concentrate her gaze at the pieces of paper and the planner while listening crucially to the information he had given her. _Wow, he knows my schedule well… I guess he was very prepared for plan B._ Suddenly, she spots something inside the planner. "Erm, China… what's this page for?" Seychelles points her index finger at one of the page. China gives her a question mark look and peers to the page she's pointing at.

"Oh, that's where you fill out your schedule for A-day and B-day, with teachers names on the right-aru. This will help you keep track in your planner than having to carry the piece of paper everywhere," China replies, "let's get going to your home room class, shall we? While we're walking, I can explain most of the stuff that you need to know-aru." Seychelles nods and begins to follow the Asian down the empty corridor.

As the two nations walk down the corridor full of unique paintings and artefacts, a thought came across Seychelles' mind, "China, what are the rules for this school? Ey-I mean, England, told me two that made sense."

"Well, the rules are similar of a typical High school!" China stated, "except for six; no threatening each other with launching an attack to that country, no threatening other countries with becoming communist/socialist/democratic/republic/monarchy and etc, no war/independence/revolution declaring in the compound, no building new or nuclear weapons in the compound, no re-enacting a revolution in case a country breaks down crying, and no changing the country's flag, national anthem, and/or coat of arms with any utensils or in the computer and launch it in the internet-aru," Seychelles looks up at him with worry in her face. China looks back at her and sweat-drops, "don't ask why I said them out in such detail-aru," he said gloomily.

"Erm… the school sound pretty stable…" Seychelles comments in hoping to see the bright smile again on the Chines, "so…uh, what about the major classes?"

Instantly, China changes his mood back to normal, "we have six major classes, unless you count Language one a major class; it's seven. They're maths, history, science, physical education, language two, and band (plus language one). Our grading will be American style A, B, C, and so on, but we have percentages next to it so it'll be good for everyone to understand-aru," China smiles.

"Where would our grades go to?" Seychelles asks out of curiosity. It's not like a nation's grade means anything to them and their bosses. If it was **their** history they're lacking, then there's a big problem.

"Good thing you asked me that, Seychelles! The grades you receive on a project, test, quiz, and classwork will be emailed to your bosses and the higher ups-aru," Seychelles froze at the scene of her boss seeing her grades in the other subjects. She isn't particularly good at any subjects except for maybe parts of French History and P.E. Science, maths, and language gets on her nerve. She's just happy that she practised the French horn when she was a little nation for her band class. China sees the worry and gloomy face expressed on the island girl. He chuckles and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to be fine! Just do your best-aru!" China's eyes shines while he gave the encouragement to Seychelles. She sighs.

"What will we be learning in History?" She asks, hoping it would be somewhere in the 1700's. To her unfortunate luck, it isn't.

"We're studying Ancient History right now. We're somewhere at the Ancient Greeks part-aru. Last semester we learnt about the beginning of the world. You're lucky you're enrolled to this school in the second trimester-aru! It would be hard for you to get used to it next year!" China said as he watch the happiness run out of Seychelles body. "Erm… but a lot of people will help you!" It still didn't help. The 1700s is the only part that she knows! France had taught her about his history from the end of the Roman Empire and even about his boss Napoleon. Anything about the Ancients, she does not know. She doesn't even know where Greece is!

"Also," China continues, "this is the first year for everyone in this school, so not many people are used to learning about this kind of topic before-aru. Maybe you would work together on the subjects!" China cheers. Seychelles looks up at him and sighs. Her boss had enrolled her to this, so she must survive this school!

_Wait, it's everyone's first year in this school… then…_Suddenly, a thought occurred to the island nation, "China, who are the higher ups?"

China's eyebrows furrows, "I don't think I can answer that question for you, I honestly don't know myself-aru," China shrugs.

"Wait-so you haven't seen them?" Seychelles asks the nation carefully. Not even the nations in the school knew about the strange people, who worked with their bosses to build this compound. This is strange…

"All I know is they built this compound and forced us to study here. I wish we could at least see their faces-aru. It annoys me that they're hiding something from us!" China scowls under his breath.

"Are you sure the higher ups couldn't be the teachers?" Seychelles asks, really wanting to know who the mystery people are. _If the nations don't know, then who does? It also said in the letter that our bosses don't even know what they look like. This is driving me crazy! _

"Nope, not the teachers-aru. Good guess though," China nods.

_I really want to know who they are though… Are they bad guys, but it said in the letter that they will help us in a time of need... I wonder what do they mean by that? When we have a problem… but couldn't the teachers handle it- Wait! Are the teacher's even nations? …though, I don't know many nations around me, except for a couple. I'm doomed of ever going to find friends here…_ Seychelles mentally shouts at herself, not knowing that China is talking about something rather important. He was explaining to a day-dreaming Seychelles about the area of the school.

"We're here!" China announces. Seychelles stops walking and turns to her right to find a large wooden door painted in a cream colour. On the left of the door (from where she's standing) lie two small glass windows. Through the window, she could see students sitting in rows of four, six columns each. At the bottom of the chair lies a small metal basket with two text books piled on top of each other.

On the right of the door (from where she's standing) is a small, rectangular, golden plate with the sign 'Room 12' printed in large black font. On the handle lies a small, rectangular, piece of paper with 'African Class' neatly printed in cursive writing. Metal bars acted as a frame for that paper showing how you could remove the white rectangle from its place. The metal bars acts like a basket for the paper.

"Seychelles, are you ready?" China nudge the island girl's hand slightly. Seychelles feels a small rush of fear creeping towards her. She took a couple of deep breaths, before nodding at China. "We have only five minutes before the bell rings-aru," China looks at the brown watch on his left hand.

"Erm… will it be okay for you to barge in when the teacher's teaching?" Seychelles asks, concerned.

"Why of course, but we have to knock first-aru" China smiles and rapes his knuckle two times before waiting for his response.

_Is this really okay? I don't think a student should enter a classroom full of students learning… the teacher will get so mad at him. Wait, he said he was back up in case Eyebrows blow up, right? So it'll be okay for him, right? Anyways, if he gets scolded at, then I'm going to explain to the teacher that I'm a new nation. If I can actually talk that is, _Seychelles thought about the future to herself. Then, she heard a handle being turned and discovered that the door to her home room class is opening. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand wrapped around hers and looked up to see China looking at her from the back at his shoulders.

"It's going to be alright, don't worry-aru," China whispers to her before giving her a warm smile. Seychelles slightly nods and tighten her grip on China's hand.

_Okay, count to three, Seychelles, when you're ready! _She told herself, _Un…. Deux… Trois…_

* * *

**[1] I even have a China town in your place!: In the anime, the Axis powers were stranded in a 'deserted island' and when they were searching for food, they found a China town close by. Later in the seasons, they soon found out that the 'deserted island' was (and is) Seychelles' island... well... she wasn't too happy to be called a deserted island. And technically they weren't fully aware of her being there and telling them it's her island... yeah. That's why China doesn't seem to remember her at all. **

**Well... Seychelles' is about to enter her homeroom class :D What would other people think of her? Will she know anyone from there? Who's her homeroom teacher? Would everyone laugh at her? For these questions to be answered, wait untill the next chapter :D Remember, it's not as what it seems to be :D I don't copy others Gakuen Hetalia stuff... this is all my plot :D**


	4. Entering African Class

**Sorry for the late chapter everyone :( I have been soooo busy for the past days on tests and homeworks that my brain was about to dissolve and replace itself with a broccoli... but it didn't :) Anyways, I was able to do this chapter for you guys :D Sorry if it's small though :( I didn't have much to do this :( I promise the next one will be longer :D **

**Remember to review and read my stories please :D **

**Oh, and in this chapter, you'll get to meet the first teacher :D Guess who it is before reading the chapter to make it exciting :P Have fun!**

**I do not own Hetalia nor Gakuen Hetalia, just the plot :D**

* * *

_One step… two steps…. Three steps…_ Seychelles mentally count her steps as China gently pulls her inside the room. Blushing, she instantly looks down on the creaking wooden floor and follows nation's lead. Once she notices China stops walking, she too stops and turns ninety degrees, to look at her peers sheepishly. All pairs of eyes were locked on to her as she fiddle with her bag in one hand, gripping tighter on China's hand on the other.

"Ni hao, Egypt!" China waves his free hand to the nation in front of him, who is standing in front of the class with a small book in hand.

_Egypt?... wait, I know Egypt, but…. He's the teacher?!_ Seychelles thought as she lifted her head up to see the teacher standing before her.

The teacher was definitely not the Egypt she knows; for one thing, she is a woman. Her skin is dark like Egypt's and her hair reaches up to her shoulders, three small beads hanging each on the front of her hair (both sides each). Behind the clumps with beads, is her original straight hair, untouched. The woman has beautiful golden brown eyes and dark pointy eyelashes. Around her fore head girds a golden head band with a small snake like head in the middle of the head band. The golden snake's ruby eyes sparkles with the golden colour. Hanging from her ears, are a pair of small golden loop earrings.

On her body is a similar uniform to Seychelles, except, the plaid skirt is touching her knees, no straps for the skirt (just the buttons in the middle), and a white short-sleeved shirt, with three buttons on the top, and matching black stockings. Though she's a teacher, she still wears a tie around her neck. Her shoes are different, for they were black with a four centimetre heal and a strap across her foot. The woman looks very stunning, to Seychelles. She had never seen a prettier woman in her life.

"Hello China, how are you?" She replies with a soft voice. Her emotions are still and clam; but if you look closer, you could see a small smile on her lips and faint blush on her cheeks. China, the only person in the room who could see that faint smile, smiles back at her in return.

"Not much-aru. Oh, and guess what? I have a new student for you, I'm sure you'd like her-aru!" China lets go of Seychelles hand and taps her fingers gently. "Introduce yourself! Come, don't be shy-aru" Seychelles looks up at him and nods.

"H-Hello, my name is S-S-Seychelles and I'm new to this school" Seychelles said shakily.

"Seychelles," the said nation turns around to the woman. She then pointed to the map of Africa on her left, "Please show us where you live" The woman's voice didn't change one bit, this reminded the island of Egypt. Seychelles oblige and skims around the east of the map for her country. She smiled once she saw the familiar island and happily points at it.

"This one!" She said happily. Some of the people in her class snickered and soon whispers were heard. Seychelles immediately turned around to face her new classmates, completely red on the face. Some looks at her, confused at what she's pointing. To them, she seemed to be pointing at an unknown spot in the Indian Ocean. Others knew that she's pointing at her country, and laughs at how small it is. Some students remains emotionless.

"Everyone please be quiet," the teacher demanded with a hint of anger. All went silent. Once she hears nothing but the air conditioner running, she sighs, "even though Seychelles is a small country, we shouldn't make fun of her. Be nice!" The woman crosses her arms and stared at her students who froze from the uncomfortable stare. The teacher sighs and faces China.

"China, shouldn't you be in class?" The woman asks, returning that microscopic smile of hers to the said Chinese. _Uh oh, China's going to be in trouble… I better help him! After all, he helped me with Eyebrows, _Seychelles thought in Seychelles starts to open her mouth, China interrupts her with shocking news… to her.

"You're right Egypt, but you see… England happened-aru," both China and the teacher sighs in unison, "and I decided to take Seychelles and explain to her about the whole school and her classes. Don't worry; I'm counting on both Vietnam and Japan to keep the class in order-aru."

"I see... that's some really good compromise, China," the teacher nods and slightly giggles. Seychelles looks at the class who has their mouths hang open the same time the teacher giggles for a second. It's as if they had never heard the teacher giggle before. Seychelles raised her eyebrow while listening to the teacher talk again, "but shouldn't you be going now? Class is almost over soon and I hope that your classroom stays the same for History." There's a slight tone of teasing coming from the Egyptian's voice. Just a slight…

"You're right, I just hope North doesn't try to slay his brother… again-aru. Well, I'll be going Egypt-aru. See you at lunch!" China gives the woman a smile before bowing slightly. Seychelles could see the blush on the teacher's cheeks going brigher. _They seem to be good friends that student and teacher… what's going on here? _Seychelles ask herself.

China turns around and marches his way to the door. Once he reaches the door knob, the class said something that surprised Seychelles completely. "Bye everyone!" China waves.

"Bye, China-sensei!" The class waved back as they watch the Chinese leave the room. _Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… CHINA-SENSEI?!_ Seychelles screams at herself, _the guy cannot be a teacher! No! He's too young to be a teacher! What is this!_ The woman realises the shock look on the new girl's face and raise her eyebrows. She then diverted her face back to the normal blank expression, no blush or smile hidden on her face.

"You didn't know that China is a teacher?" She asks the island girl. Seychelles slowly faces her and warily shakes her head. How is she supposed to know? The nation was wearing the same school uniform as England! But it made more sense that a student's talking to a teacher as if they're best friends! Plus, the teacher's wearing the same uniform as the female students… What is this?!

"So China is really China-sensei? I didn't know that?!" Seychelles found herself blushing ruby red as giggles erupted in the room. Oh how her first day of school is so _great_!

"Settle down everyone," the woman ordered and soon, the laughing died down. She then turn towards me, "people make mistakes, Seychelles. Or should I say countries? It's okay, some of the countries who didn't know China, thought he was a student too. One of the things that he forgot to mention to you, I think, is that we teachers have nearly the same uniform as the students," this shocked Seychelles completely. No school has done that before, no wonder people get mixed up. _This made more sense now!_ Seychelles thought in relief.

"Is there anything else that I need to know, miss?" Seychelles asks politely to the woman.

The woman nods, "yes, you need to know that my name is Ancient Egypt and I am your new homeroom teacher for this year. You may call me Egypt-sensei." _Wait… Ancient Egypt? She must be Egypt's mother? No wonder she looks exactly like Egypt! _Seychelles announced to herself.

"Seychelles, another thing we do at introductions is drawing our flag and coat of arms. Also, what country annexed you before you gained independence plus the languages you speak." Seychelles obeys and turns around expecting to find a large black board. Instead, she turns around to find a large white square, with silver boarders. On the top left hand corner read 'Smart Board', so she guessed it's not a white board. She froze staring at the white thing, shivering. Should she touch it… wait, where's the pen?

"Erm… what should I do here?..." Seychelles quivers. Ancient Egypt looks at her and mentally slaps herself. Seychelles sees a speck of sorry on the woman's face.

"Sorry Seychelles, why don't you use the white board on the right (her position)? I'm guessing you haven't heard of the smart board yet," she points to Seychelles' right, at another large white thing with white board markers. Seychelles mentally smacks herself. The white board is surprisingly between the smart board and the large African map. How could she be so blind?

Seychelles took another deep breath and walks towards the white board. In front of her are many different colour markers, which are inside a metal basket with a divider that separates the markers from the white board eraser. She first takes out a black marker and draws the outlines of her flag, then slowly colouring it with the right colours. After that, she takes the black marker again and begins to draw the coat of arms without colouring it. Once the two drawings were done, she turns around to face the class and scoot to the left so the class could look at them. To her surprise, some of them gave her kind smiles, ignoring others who's snickering at her coat of arms. She's just happy that her picture didn't turn out like a deformed fish. Good thing she practiced drawing it when she made it up a long time ago!

"Erm… My name is Seychelles and I was colonised by f-France, maybe some of you know him," she gave a brief pause and sees some of the African countries smiling at her. Then, she continues, "Because France colonised me, I speak French. But since most of my people are immigrants from the English countries, I also speak English. Later on in my history, I made my own language called Seychellois Creole. It's a French based language only some of my people speak. In short, I speak French, English, and Creole." As Seychelles finished, everyone claps. Some nations clapped louder than others. After the clapping died down, Ancient Egypt starts to speak.

"The flag and coat of arms looks really unique, Seychelles. And three different languages must be a handful," Ancient Egypt nods as she gazes at the drawings on the board. Then, she switch her direction to the clock above the door. Ancient Egypt claps her hands to get everyone's attention before facing Seychelles, "since we only have one minute left of homeroom, Seychelles, why don't you take a seat in the middle of Egypt and Kenya, behind Madagascar, down the third column. It's just three seat down the row, it's the only one empty," Ancient Egypt points at the assigned seat. Seychelles walks towards the seat. Just as she was about to sit down, the bell rang. It's her first day of school and she couldn't even place her butt on her seat.

"Oh, the bell rung! Time to go to your second period class, students. We'll continue with the introductions next class," Ancient Egypt claps her hands as the other nations picks up their bags hanging on a small hook on the left of their desk and head out the door. Seychelles slumped down her shoulders and took out her schedule to see her period two class. China said something about 'home education class' right? That's probably where she's supposed to be heading. There's just one problem, where's that class?

"Hello Seychelles," the said nation turns to her left to find the first face she recognizes.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Ancient Egypt is the African homeroom teacher, yay! And China's also the teacher, yay! I made China the teacher because it made more sense that way than him being the student. Also, he counts as an Ancient too :)Oh, Ancient Egypt is very pretty by the way and she rarely smiles, like her son. If you want to know more about her, go to my profile and scroll down until you see the information on the Ancients :) I even made their human names too :D Oh, I made Ancient Egypt tell Seychelles to call her Egypt-sensei because the game and Hetalia itself is part japanese... and so is the school :) So instead of Ms Egypt, it's Egypt-sensei and Egland-sama (is Seychelles will ever call England that :P). **

**Another clarrification, yes, the teachers wear near the same uniform as the students because... you will find out soon :P The reason is within the next chapters :) **

**Okay, enough of me blabbering, Cya next chapter! :D**

**Please review! Seychelles will give you a hug :3**


	5. New Girl?

**heya guys, I'm back with another good chapter :D This will introduce new OCs of mine which means, NEW CHARACTERS AND COUNTRIES :D yayayay! Please review this story because I am going to go pretty far with this :) There will be summer vacations and new teachers will be introduced. **

**So, so far Ancient Egypt and China are teachers of the school. Who will be the teacher next? If you want to find out more about Ancient Egypt, look at my profile :) I also made a human name for her :) **

**Remember to read and review my other fanfics please :D**

**Okay enough of my chatting, let's continue shall we? :D**

* * *

"Egypt! Boy am I glad to finally see a familiar face!" Seychelles switch to her normal cheery self and smile at the Egyptian. "Erm, do you have any idea where 'home education class' is?" Seychelles scratch her head and glare at her schedule. She then looks up to find Egypt giving her one of his microscopic, rare smile (like mother like son). Seychelles and Egypt are good friends for quite a while now. It's really weird to have an island girl being friends with a country on the desert when their personifications of countries, who don't go anywhere. But they're friends… and I guess only they know about it.

"I do, you have the same class as me," Egypt sees the shine slowly coming back to the island girl's eyes. He picks up his blue bag and motions her to walk with him. "Let's go to class together." Seychelles nodded and followed Egypt out the door.

Before she walks out, she heard her name being called by her teacher. She immediately spun around to find her teacher holding a brown bag similar to China's. "Sorry for not asking you for your second period class, Seychelles. I guess you already found a nation that will guide you," She nods at Egypt. "And also, to tell a teacher from a student the teachers carry brown bags while the students carry blue bags."

"Thank you Egypt-sensei, that really helps!" Seychelles nods.

After that, the two nations parted with their teacher. On the way to the classroom, Seychelles told the whole story about 'Eyebrows' to Egypt who didn't show any expression what so ever. But she knows Egypt well and even though he shows absolutely no expression on his face, he's still listening and understanding the conversation.

"So, that explains why there's a dog collar around my neck," Seychelles points the brown collar around her neck. "It's really irritating and I can't take it off unless I want to go to war with England! Who does he think he's anyway? China-sensei also said that we can't declare war on each other in school! So he should be in detention or something!"

Egypt slung his bag on his shoulders and adjusted his white head piece, "well, England technically **is **part of the student council… and he didn't technically declare war on you, just threatening you, that's all."

Seychelles' eyes widens at the first comment. "What?! Really?" She didn't know there are student councils in this school… especially on the first year! This is crazy!

Egypt calmly nods, "yes. Didn't you see the red armband around his arm and the small badge on his vest?"

…

"Am I that blind today?!" Seychelles scuffles her hair before slumping down her shoulders, in her failed attempt to conquer the first day. Egypt lifts his hand and slowly patted her back.

"It's okay, it's actually very normal for you to be like this," Egypt simply said. Seychelles notice the teasing tone of the Egyptian's voice.

"Egypt, that's not really cheering me up…" Seychelles slightly grins as the two kept walking to their class, not realising some people are actually watching them from a distance.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

"Yo, Greece!"

"What do you want, turkey head?"

"Isn't that Egypt… with a girl! The world's going to end!" A white-masked man points shakily at the two nations five metres ahead of him, talking to each other. His other brown curly hair friend is crouching down and fiddling with his cat keychain. The curly hair man look up at his the Turkish man, squinting his eyes on the said nation he's pointing at.

"Don't go around making stuff up- wait…. That is Egypt!"

"See, I told you it's him!" Turkey smirks at his fellow country, Greece. Greece glares at him before looking back at the country he knows, and the girl country next to him. "Isn't it weird that he's friends with a girl? We should follow him!" Turkey declares.

"We should follow who?" Turkey and Greece turned around to find a girl with long wavy brown hair, a thin fringe, acorn eyes, and wearing the female student's uniform with an exception of a jumper and white tights. On her brown hair are two small green clips on both side of her hair, equally apart. Her skin is chocolate colour, but not too dark. The girl walks closer to the two nations, arms cross and smirk in place.

Turkey throws his arms behind him, "just spying on our little friend over there, Abu Dhabi," Turkey replies to the said nation. Abu Dhabi raises her eyebrows and looks to her right. To her surprise, she found the usual white head piece boy, walking and talking normally to a girl!

"Is that Egypt talking to a girl! Haram! Why didn't he tell us that he's gotten a girl friend?" Abu Dhabi glares at the Egyptian with a smirk plaster to her face, "but, I've never seen her before. Is she new?"

Just before Greece tries to answer, someone else stole his reply, "Haven't you heard? We got a new girl in our class!" The three nations turn around to see Algeria with her signature smile on her face. The girl has a right side fringe and long brown wavy hair that reaches the middle of her backside. Brown sparkling eyes are match with the colour of her hair. She has light brown skin and is wearing the same clothing as Abu Dhabi (with tights also). On her hair lies a red crescent moon and star shaped pin, pinning the short part of her fringe behind her ears.

"New girl? I didn't know… Was China involved in this situation?" Turkey asks the Algerian girl.

Algeria grins, "yup! I guess he was showing her around. I'm guessing they knew each other," she states.

Abu Dhabi raises her eyebrows, "what makes you think that's right?" she asks.

"Before I left class, I saw them talking to each other like friends and Seychelles didn't seem nervous like before," Algeria explains.

"Seychelles? Is that the new girl's name?" Greece asks. He normally sleeps through conversations like this, but his friend is actually talking to a girl! A new girl! He needs to find out now!

Algeria nods, "yup! Oh, and she speaks French too! Yay, another French speaking buddy!" Algeria giggles and clap her hands.

"We were thinking of following him and ask him questions-" before Turkey could finish, Greece's elbow has decided to thrust itself to the Turk's stomach.

"Idiot, don't you remember that we have different classes from him?" Turkey held his stomach tight, obviously in pain. In front of him, Abu Dhabi and Algeria sighs. It's normal to see the Greek and the Turk fight like this. It's their everyday routine.

Then, Algeria decides to speak up, "Greece is right you know. Egypt has home economics, Turkey and Abu Dhabi both have history class, Greece has drama, and I have dance next. None of us have home economics with Egypt," Algeria then thought for a minute, "though; there is The girl and Morocco…"

Greece shakes his head and stare at Turkey and Abu Dhabi, "that reminds me; why are you even outside your class? You have the same class for homeroom as well as History," he pointed out.

"Don't you remember? We always meet up here after every class with Egypt. Besides, we have ten minutes between classes. You though, should be going to the theatre," Turkey smirks at Greece's confuse and angry face.

"Thanks to you, I have to actually walk _faster_ to the theatre now!" Greece snarls. He gave one last glare at his neighbouring country before gripping his bag and walked straight to the theatre room, on the other side of the school. "Oh and, don't you have a quiz today?" Greece smirks and head for his class.

Abu Dhabi and Turkey look at each other in horror, "shit! I forgot!" Turkey and Abu Dhabi panicked and runs back to the class, in panic for the upcoming quiz.

"I should get going to the indoor gym!" Algeria said to herself before lightly jogging to her class.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, meanwhile-**

"Italy-kun, please wait for a minute!" Japan cries out to his friend as he jogs to him. The said nation, Italy, turns around and stops conversation with a blond German. Italy was about to go to his class while finishing up his conversation with the German about (you've guessed it) pasta! Japan called him up just in time. Germany was about to go crazy!

"Veh~ Japan, I thought you wanted to study for the history quiz? I'm sorry if we accidently left you behind!" Italy grabs Japan's hands and sniffs until tears are visible on his eyes. The Japanese man panics and shakes his head, not wanting to see the outcome of the Italian crying.

"It's not about that Italy-kun," Japan calmly states as he carefully freed himself from the Italian's grasps, "I did tell you that I wanted to study earlier in our room, remember?" Italy's tears instantly vanish and his smile came back to him. _That was amazingly fast…_Japan thought to himself.

Italy realise his grasp on Japan's hands and smile widely at the Japanese man, "Ve~ I'm glad that Japan's not mad at me!" Italy cheers. In the back ground, Germany face palms.

"Anyways Japan, what is it that you need?" Germany asks, crossing his hands.

Japan continues, "I was wondering if you know where Egypt-san is. I need to ask him about something. German-san, Italy-kun; do you happen to know where he is?"

Italy place his finger on his lip and scans around the corridor for the Egyptian. The reason Japan asked Italy and Germany is because he didn't know most of the African nations yet. Italy and Germany are obviously in Europe class and he's in Asia class. He is friends with Egypt because Greece introduced him to the African country and the three shares a huge bond with cats. He was going to ask Egypt more about the cat 'Spinx'.

"Oh, there he is!" Germany points at the familiar looking white head piece, "and he seems to be with… erm… a girl…?!" Germany looks at the brown hair woman chatting freely with Egypt.

"Veh! Egypt's with a girl?! That's amazing and wonderful! We should celebrate with pasta!" Italy cheer as he jumps up and down with happiness. Germany sighs and looks back at Egypt and the mystery girl next to him.

"Maybe she's the new girl? I've heard England was supposed to show the new girl around school, but he went back inside all grumpy like… France was bugging him about that," Germany notices, "I think she's in African class with Egypt."

Japan slightly nods, "I think I shouldn't disturb her and Egypt, I'll ask him the question another time," Japan said sadly, wishing he could ask Egypt more about the Spinx. Alas, he has to ask that question another time. Japan sighs and direct his happy mood back to his friends, "Germany-san, Italy-kun, what class do you have for second period again?"

"Veh! I have drama next!" Italy cheers while flailing his bag up and down, "wait- I have it now! Veh, I need to go quickly! I'll see you later Japan and Germany! Ciao!" On his last wave, Italy jogs left to his drama class.

Germany sighs and look at the watch on his hand. Then, he gaze back at Japan, "I have fitness and nutrition and I need to go and get change fast! Bye, Japan!" He wave the Japanese man goodbye quickly and hurriedly walks off to the same direction as Egypt.

Before he could get further, two voices are shouting his name across the corridor. There are only two people he knows that would call out his name very loud and that is not America. The German stops.

"Hey West! Wait for the awesome me will ya?"

"Germany!" The German turn around to find Hungary and Prussia quickly catching up to his position. When the two finally reach him, Germany could see that his brother has a plaster stuck on his sort of blue nose, and Hungary with a slightly annoyed- slightly happy face. _What did he do now?_ Germany thought. Sometimes, Germany feels like _he's _the older brother between the two Germans.

"Bruder, what did you do now?" Germany sighs and looks at his elder brother with disappointment. He then cross his arms, and peer at Hungary, in hopes of giving him a clue. Unfortunately, she didn't… which means, he knew what his brother did.

Prussia gave him a huge grin, "why do you think that everything I do is wrong?" Now Germany definitely thinks that his brother's injury was from both Hungary and her fist, and Austria is somewhere in this as well.

"Because everything you do _is_ wrong, idiot" Hungary cross her arms and eyes the Prussian with her forest green eyes. Prussia shrugs of the glare and signals the two countries to start walking by walking ahead himself.

"Come on guys, we don't want to be late for fitness, Großvater's going to be mad!" Prussia smirks behind him before speed-walking to the gymnasium.

Hungary smirks back. Ignoring her annoyance of the Prussian two minutes ago, she too start to walk faster. "Race you to the gym!" She calls to Prussia and caught up to him in no time flat. Germany sighs as he watch the two older nations glare at each other, clutching their school bags, while their feet race in full speed. Apparently, the rule of 'no running in the halls' has been ignored.

* * *

**Back with Seychelles and Egypt**

"So… England's in the student council? Wait, we have a student council?" Seychelles said out loud.

Egypt nods, "yeah, he's in the student council, the president, to be exact," he answers. Seychelles shake her head, not believing a word the Egyptian said. Who would vote for a president that randomly makes new student their new colony? Not anyone Seychelles' have heard from.

"The student council is big in this school," Egypt begins, cutting Seychelles of her thoughts. "There's the president, vice president, secretary, treasurer, and historian. You know who they are from their red sashes and their small badge. They're practically the leaders of the school and they have a tough responsibility too."

"Does that mean the student council does more work than us? I thought our bosses are doing our work for us while we're gone?" She said with concern on her face. When she left her home, her boss had told her that he'll take care of everything for the time being. Why does the student council do more work than us? Is it because they want to?

"Well, the student council does work for the school. I've heard it's really complicated and hard," Egypt continues as he straightens his head piece. "They have to plan the festivals, do requests from both students and teachers, they have to help out people, and they protect the school from their identities being leaked all over the world, and much more. I don't want to run because it's a pain."

Seychelles thought for a minute and soon nod in agreement. Her boss is a kind man and she doesn't do _that_ much work at home. You'd have to be determined to do a lot of work to be in the student council. "You're right! It does sound like a pain."

"Haha! I'm much faster than you!"

"Yeah right, no one can beat the awesome Prussia!"

Seychelles turns around to see two countries glaring at each other, while going beyond the speed limit of speed walking… if there is one. It was a stare down between a brunette and a… white hair man! Seychelles want to take a closer look at the unique man, but unfortunately, they pass her in a matter of seconds. Trailing behind the two nations is a taller blond, who seems to be embarrassed at something. Maybe they were his friends?

"Who were they?" Seychelles asks. Egypt simply shook his head and continues walking, ignoring Seychelles' pouting face. Is not that he don't know the people, it's that he doesn't even know why they're doing that. Everyone questions the Europeans like they're questioning a comedy show. You keep asking why, and the answer is always going to be complicated. He just knows that he feels pity for Germany; who's in the same class as them.

"Okay, we're here," Egypt halt his body in front of a long, magnificent stair case with gold railings and marble steps. It's the regular school type staircase where you go up fifteen steps, stop, and turn left to go up the next one. Seychelles tugs Egypt's sleeve to get his attention, while still aweing at the stairs.

"Are we going up there?" She asks, finally turning her attention back to her Egyptian friend.

"Yep, home economics class, science class, choir/band rooms, and other electives are upstairs," Egypt then stare back at her with confusion, "didn't China-sensei tell you about the school layout when he gave you the tour?" Seychelles bite her lip look around the space she's in, trying to find a topic to divert Egypt's mind from his question.

"Ermmmm…ha-How many minutes left until class starts?" Seychelles sighs once she spotted a clock nearby. Truthfully, she does want to know what time class starts… so it's not a total excuse.

Egypt first raises an eyebrow in the sudden question. But he looked down at his watch anyways. "We have four minutes left, we should get going." With that, the two African nations jog up the stairs at fast speed.

Once the two reach up second floor, Seychelles was surprise at how different it looks like from the bottom floor. Instead of having one class rooms on one side, there are a bunch of classes on the left, and another bunch on the right. This means that there's a wide hallway separating the two rows. There are two windows for each class, and from running in fast speed, she could see there are only about five or six huge rooms in this floor. The colour of the doors, tiles, and walls are the same as the bottom floor. Everything is big and pretty, but to Seychelles' disappointment, her Home economics class room is located in the middle of the hallway; next to the… fashion room? To her surprise, there's a stair case is located between the science lab and the choir/band room.

"W-why… didn't we go… this way?" Seychelles asks as she points her sweaty fingers at the stairs in front of her.

Egypt follows her finger at the stairs and stare at it for a second before responding, "African class is near the other side of the entrance… didn't you noticed that?"

"No," Seychelles breathe out to let some of her oxygen back in. "I feel so stupid!" She groans as she mentally slaps herself. The first day of school and she doesn't even remember the rooms she passed.

"Okay. We should get inside before the bell rings," Egypt straightens up his body and signals Seychelles to follow him. Seychelles too straighten her body and walked ahead of Egypt to the door of the classroom.

Seychelles hesitantly grip the door handle and twist it. She then opens the door to a small crack, peering at the bright room. "M-maybe we could wait until the teacher-"

"Get in," Egypt demands at the island nation, who's sweating like she ran the mile run in four minutes. Seychelles gulps and slowly made her way inside the class room. As her footsteps echoes on the tile floor, more eyes darted towards her until she's standing quietly in the middle of the room. Her face is as read as a tomato, fingers are curled and sticky from her sweat, and her toes are close together. She didn't want to look up in case people see her red face and laughs… or something like that. _Boy… is this going to be fun. Tres fun,_ Seychelles simply thought.

* * *

**Yay! You have met tow of my OCs :) Abu Dhabi (Girl) and Algeria (Girl) ! profile of the countries will be coming soon on maybe the next chapter or the upcoming chapters, so you could get an idea of them :) I will be doing profiles of not only the OCS, but also for the other countries so you could get the idea of them (new Hetalia fans) and also know their schedule and where they fit in the school system (grades, attitude, etc.) **

**Well then, CYA NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


	6. Gakuen Hetalia Profile 1

**Hello everyone :D So sorry for posting this soo late, but I'm trying to plan out this story very detail like and I have been soo busy with school work :( I'm sorry! I posted this chapter so you guys could get more information about the characters that appeared so far :) Like their human name, classes, and all that stuff :D i hope you like this information :D**

**I do not own Gakuen Hetalia or Hetalia**

**Please read and review my other fanfics too :) **

* * *

**Gakuen Hetalia Profile 1**

**Country name: **The Republic of Seychelles

***Human name: **Tania Roumantoulage

**Language(s): **French, English, and Seychellois Creole

**Leader: **James Michel (President)

**Relatives: **big brother - France (and there's more, you'll find out later :P

**Status in School: **Student

**Class: **Africa Class

**Specialty: **?

**Personality: **She's a very cheery and nice girl who loves water more than anyone else. She loves sea creatures and collecting shells. She hardly gets angry or annoyed, but when she does it's not nice. She loves to meet new people but very shy about it, but once she gets to know you, she is very nice.

**Height: **157 cm

**Likes: **Sea, sea creatures, swimming, blue, and playing with her hair.

**Dislikes: **England's collar, being shy and clumsy around new people, homework, and cooking.

**Favourite Phrase: **"That's a really cute fish!"

**Distinct Feature: **Red ribbons

**A Day classes: **Home Room (Africa Class) - Elective 3 (Home Economics) - Physical Education - LUNCH - Language 1 (English) - Science - History

**B Day classes: **Home Room (Africa Class) - Elective 2 (Choir) - Band - LUNCH - Language 2 (Chinese) - Maths - History

**History – Ancient History**

**Maths – Algebra II**

**Science - Biology**

* * *

**Country name: **The People's Republic of China

**Human name: **Yao Wang

**Language(s): **Chinese (Mandarin), Mongolian, Tibetan, Zhuang, etc. (Yes… there's more…)

**Leader: **Xi Jinping (President)

**Relatives: **younger brothers – Japan, Thailand, Macau, Hong Kong, Singapore, North Korea, South Korea, and Nikko Nikko. Younger sisters – Vietnam, Indonesia, Malaysia, and Taiwan.

**Status in School: **Teacher

**Specialty: **Able to calm down hyper kids, and cooking.

**Personality: **A very mother-like man who likes to cook delicious food and a very helpful older brother to the Asians. He's kind and very caring, but if you make fun of his food then he will get angry. He is also protective of his younger sisters. He loves pandas and doesn't like to be called old.

**Height: **169 cm

**Likes:** Pandas, red, Chinese food, playing with his siblings and friends, martial arts, and making new hair styles with his younger sisters.

**Dislikes: **America's food, England's food, Russia being creepy, being called old, having to cosplay, and being tricked by his siblings.

**Favourite Phrase: **"Listen to your elders-aru!"

**Distinct Feature: **With a panda

**A Day Classes: **Home Room (Asia Class) - History (Asia Class) - History (Europe Class) - LUNCH - Elective 1 (Digital Photo) - History (America/Oceania Class) - History (Africa Class)

**B Day Classes: **Home Room (Asia Class) - History (Asia Class) - History (Europe Class) - LUNCH - Language 2 (Chinese) - History (America/Oceania Class) - History (Africa Class)

**History – Ancient History**

* * *

**Country name: **Ancient Egypt

****Human name: **Akila Hatshepsut Hassan (I made that)

**Language(s): **Ancient Egyptian

**Leader: **none

**Relatives: **son – Egypt

**Status in School: **Teacher

**Specialty:** Dancing and architecting

**Personality: **A very quiet woman with poker face. Though she hardly talks, she does a lot of body language and loves to look at shiny jewelry. She, like her son, likes to stay out of fights and watch them from a far while eating. She is beautiful and she loves to make perfumes. Though she may seem feable, she is actually very very VERY strong.

**Height: **162 cm

**Likes:** dancing, shiny things, pottery, making new perfumes, architecting, and eating.

**Dislikes: **getting to fights, not having enough food, loosing things, and computers.

**Favourite Phrase: **

**Distinct Feature: **The golden snake head headband and four golden beads (two in each side) in the front of her hair.

**A Day Classes: **Home Room (Africa Class) - Elective 3 (Dance) - nothing - LUNCH - Elective 1 (Architecture) - nothing - nothing

**B Day Classes: **Home Room (Africa Class) - Elective 2 (Etymology) - nothing - LUNCH - nothing - Elective 2 (Etymology) - Elective 3 (Dance)

* * *

**Country name: **The Arab Republic of Egypt

**Human name: **Gupta Muhammad Hassan

**Language(s): **Arabic

**Leader: **Mohamed Morsi (President)

**Relatives: **Mother – Ancient Egypt

**Status in School: **Student

**Class: **Africa Class

**Specialty: **pottery

**Personality: **He is a very quiet boy who likes to relax and watch the fights between Turkey and Greece. He shows almost no emotion and gives his words through body language. He's straight forward to other people and talks to them when being talked to.

**Height: **157 cm

**Likes: **cats, pottery, looking for his mother's treasures, hot climates, and eating.

**Dislikes: **looking at Greece and Turkey fight, having to talk for more than a minute, homework, and listening to Greece being philosophical.

**Favourite Phrase: **"ahhh… there they go again…"

**Distinct Feature: **The white turban on his head.

**A Day Classes: **Home Room (Africa Class) - Elective 3 (Home Economics) - Physical Education - LUNCH - Elective 1 (Calligraphy) - Science - History

**B Day Classes: **Home Room (Africa Class) - Elective 2 (Ethnics) - Band - LUNCH - Language 2 (French) - Maths - History

**History – Ancient History**

**Maths – Algebra II**

**Science - Biology**

* * *

*** Okay, I know Seychelles' human name is not the same as the others you may have seen, but I decided to make it like this because... I don't know, it fits her? Her last name is not the same as France's because they're sort of like cousins, not technically real siblings like Monaco and France. She's like America, because America's last name is not the same as England's :P Soo... yeah :D Hope you like the name. Oh, and I think Tania fits her more :D**

****I named Ancient Egypt this because... it fits her, i guess? If you notice, her last name is her son's last name but "They don't have that kind of name back in Ancient Egypt!" I know :P So that's why she has a middle name, that was her last name before her son made his last name. And once he made it, she made her original last name to her middle name and change the last name to 'Hassan' so she could fit her son. Hope that makes sense :P Oh, and Akila means fragrant :P **

**Hope you like the name I chose for them :D I'll try to post the story as fast as I can, please bear with me :( Cya! **


	7. Baking Time!

**Sorry for making this update long, I just had so many things to do :( But, because it's summer, I'm able to write more in the future :) This chapter is all about period 2 of the day with Seychelles and Egypt :) Hope you like it :)**

**Remember to read and review my fanfics please :) **

* * *

Behind Seychelles, came in the casual walking Egyptian. To her surprise, Egypt walked behind her and places both of his palms on her back. Then, much to Egypt's choice, he starts to push her forward and guide her between the many marble and removable stoves, nations, and other obstacles. Once he pushes Seychelles to his spot, he tilts her around until she's in the right position; looking at the stove and kitchen appliances. After he finds Seychelles' position is correct, he then bend down and opens a small drawer. In that drawer lies a yellow apron with pyramid in the middle. The Egyptian pull it up, close the drawer, and quickly put the apron on after he takes off his vest and roll up his sleeves.

After the Egyptian is accomplished with all the tasks needed, he then turns towards his friend to find the island girl staring at him with red face. Egypt slumps his shoulders down and sighs, "You weren't going to move, and I need a partner for this." Egypt then raised his eyebrows at the hand signals Seychelles is giving him. "What?" Egypt asks, clueless of the current situation. Seychelles' completely embarrassed of many eyes peering at her, and they all looked confused.

"Egypt," she hissed, "everyone's looking at me and I'm…erm… embarrassed." Egypt looked around the room, and sure enough, all eyes are peering at the island nation.

"The teacher's going to come soon… I hope," Egypt mumbles.

Seychelles' eyes widens, "what do you mean 'I hope'?" Aren't all teachers supposed to be in their class with their students? _Oh, if only China-sensei is here! _Seychelles grumbles.

"The teachers sometimes comes to class late because he's sleeping, eating, picking flowers, or fighting with another teacher," Egypt comments. Seychelles' eyes twitch, _what kind of t-teacher is he?_

"Hey Egypt and new girl," Seychelles turn to her right and sees a pretty girl with long, very wavy, brown hair with light brown highlights. On her head lies a long peach colour scarf that is used as a head band, with its ends resting on her back. Her skin is creamy colour and her eyes are sandy golden colour. She's wearing the exact same uniform as Seychelles under her peach apron, with a yellow camel on it, (also with jumper) but on her legs is a white stocking. She's roughly one centimetre taller than Seychelles.

_Dong! Dong!_

_Great… the teacher's late… I wonder how the class is doing?_

Seychelles shakes the thought off her head as she focuses to greet the girl. "Erm… hello…" Seychelles answers back as the girl walks closer to the two Africans from her table. Egypt also wave back at the girl.

The girl place her hands on her hips look at Seychelles directly, "don't you mean 'Bounjour'?[1]"

Seychelles' eyes widens, "you know- I mean, Tu parles française?[2]"

The girl nods, "Oui, je parle française.[3]"

Seychelles' eyes twinkles. She couldn't believe that she found another nation who could speak French with her. This is great! Seychelles then continues to talk, ignoring the rapid whispers behind her.

"Est-ce que tu sais frère France?[4]" Seychelles asks with a wide smile on her lips.

"Oui, je sais frère France et il est très pervers, oui [5]? " The girl raise her eyebrows and giggles.

Seychelles then joins before nodding her head, "Oui! Comment est-ce que tu sais frère France? [6] "

The girl place her finger on her lip, "erm… j'ai été sa colonie il y a longtemps. Mais, je gagne ma indépendance de lui à 1951.[7]"

Seychelles nods, "Je-[8]"

"Ahem!" Seychelles and The girl turn their heads to Egypt, who seems rather annoyed at the fact that the two countries in front of him are speaking a language he doesn't understand. The girl giggles while Seychelles look at Egypt with an apologetic face.

"Je- I mean, sorry Egypt," Seychelles corrects herself. Egypt shakes his head and sighs.

"It's fine," he says, "but did any of you happen to introduce yourself in all that French?" Seychelles and the girl look at each other with horror faces.

"Sorry!" Seychelles mentally slaps herself, "erm… My name is Seychelles, the Republic of Seychelles to be exact," Seychelles took out her hand as the girl shakes it.

"I know, I'm Libya and just Libya," the said nation smiles.

Seychelles raise her eyebrow, "I know?"

Libya giggles and scratches her thick brown hair, "sorry, I'm not good with remembering names for the first time, especially foreign or long ones."

Seychelles giggles, "it's fine, really! No wonder you knew I speak French! Egypt nicknames me Shelly for short."

Libya's eyes widens, "Shelly?! Really?" She gasps before looking straight at Egypt.

Egypt gave her a shrug in return, "the girl loves to collects, talk, and draw shells. No wonder she's called Seychelles!"

Seychelles puffed her cheeks, "that's not the full reason, Egypt."

Egypt raises his eyebrow, "well, it does count as a reason, yes?" Seychelles blush slightly before crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks again.

"Wait, are you guys friends?" The three African nations turn to see a relatively tall boy with black straight (spiky) hair, which goes up above his neck, and dark chocolate eyes. He's wearing a red hat that looks like it had been knitted; it also has black zigzag designs printed around it. He has cream-ish skin and wearing the same uniform as Egypt under his red apron with a picture of a green star on it.

"Yes," Egypt said. The boy sighs. He then turns around to the rest of the nations.

"Okay everyone, they're just friends," some of the nation's raise their eyebrows while others nod and start to chat to themselves. The boy then turns back to Seychelles and instantly notices her collar.

"Where did you get that collar, Seychelles?" The man asks, "oh, my name is Morocco or the Kingdom of Morocco."

"Nice to meet you," Seychelles smile, then her smile turn into a frown, "I got this from England. That nation thinks that he could colonise anyone!" Seychelles cross her arms and let out a groan.

"Hmmm… if you're wearing that collar that means you're part of the British Empire, unfortunately," Morocco sighs, "speaking of the British Empire, you know that he's behind you right?" Seychelles' eyes widens as she turns around to find the messy hair man just a row behind her. She was too shy and embarrassed to see the whole class.

England, on the other hand, had seen Seychelles when she entered class. He was about to scold her again but was too shocked to see Egypt actually doing something 'effective'. But now that the island girl sees him, he's ready to stare back at her with a glare. Sitting next to him is a very clueless Norwegian, who's staring at the two nations with confusion. The whole time everyone was staring at the new girl, Norway was listening to his ipod. Ahh…Norway.

"You!" Seychelles almost shouted, "And here you are in my class. Hmph!"

Before England could retaliate, the door of the room clicked open and in came the teacher. "Good morning class!"

"Good morning, Iberia-seinsei," the class chimed. Libya and Morocco quickly walked back to their stool, which is across from Seychelles and Egypt. The rest of the class begins to sit down on their own stool and soon, Seychelles and Egypt followed. As the island girl's about to place her butt on the metal stool, she couldn't feel anything as she lower herself. After a couple centimetres, Seychelles turns around to find there's no stool to be found behind her. Instead, there're two nations giggling to each other while staring at her. How many times had she blushed today? _Why do I have to be so silly?_

After her cheeks burns red, Seychelles instantly stood up right, attracting the attention of Iberia.

"Miss, are you new?" Iberia raises his eyebrow at Seychelles, who jumped upon hearing her name. Seychelles look up to see a curly brown hair man with a white head band around his head. He has lime green eyes and pale skin. He's also wearing the same uniform as the boys in the school, but instead of wearing a vest, he's wearing the same colour jumper as Seychelles. _His hair is so long,_ Seychelles thought.

Iberia then place his bag on the teacher's desk to the left (Seychelles' point of view) and turn on the computer before looking back at the island girl again.

"Erm… yes, I am new," Seychelles shyly said. Iberia sits down on his chair, place his feet on the desk, and his hands behind his head. Seychelles' eyes twitches at the relax pose the man's doing.

Iberia smiles at the island girl, "why don't you come here and introduce yourself?" Seychelles nods and walk down the lane of many kitchen stoves and what not. Once she's in the front, she could now see the rest of the class without her frozen. There are three columns and four rows, each with at least two people per kitchen stove. Everyone seems to be wearing their own apron with different emblems. There are elegant looking green curtains on the window, two columns of bronze chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, about six air vents in each row, cream colour walls, and beautiful white kitchen tiles from the first row to the end.

Behind her, are a smart board in the middle of many charts (on the left) and a white board (on the right). On her left are two clear windows with elegant curtains hanging from them. The stoves looked remarkable and rich. Over all, the room looks like it's taken from the kitchen of the Palace of Versailles.

"Come on, don't be shy," Iberia kindly smiles at Seychelles as he place his hand on the nation's shoulder.

Seychelles took deep breaths, "hello, my name is the Republic of Seychelles, I'm the country Seychelles. My native language is French, English, and a language that I made; Seychellois Creole. It has French dialects on it. I hope we could get along together," Seychelles faces the audience with a flushed face. At first, there were little claps, then the claps grew louder and louder until Seychelles found herself looking at a bunch of nations clapping and smiling at her. England's clapping too. Seychelles then felt the tips of her mouth rising up to form a smile.

"What a nice introduction, Seychelles," Iberia smiled, "and I see you have found a partner to cook with! This makes my job easier! Now why don't you grab a chair from the corner and drag it next to Egypt?" Seychelles nods and follows the instruction of the calm teacher.

"Okay class, we will be making strawberry cake today!" The girl nations start to chat with each other and giggling. Seychelles? She's, unlike other girls, begins to fidget with her thumbs and sweating quite uncontrollably while also shaking her feet. Egypt looks at the nervous girl next to him and felt a small amount of pity for her. As he recalled it, Seychelles had told him once that she doesn't know how to cook, despite being a French colony.

Iberia claps his hands again to silence the eager nations, "I thought we should make an easy food today since a new student is in the room, so everyone, please show Miss Seychelles on how we work with this. We shall all help one another with the cake, okay?" He then glances at the table with England and Norway before smiling again. "Norway, England, try not to re-create something that is not in the instructions today, okay?" Norway and England scowls at themselves before slowly nodding.

Seychelles raises her eyebrows at the two nations in confusion. _Re-create? What does sensei means by that?_ She thought to herself. Before she could think further, she feels a tug on her jumper. The African nation turns around to find Egypt holding out neatly folded up blue clothing. He hands her the clothing which Seychelles takes without hesitation.

"That is your apron," Egypt announces, "most people have the same colour, but everyone have different logos on their apron."

Seychelles neatly unwraps the blue apron to reveal a sword fish logo in the middle of the chest part of the apron. The island girl's eyes twinkle as she feels her lips widening, "t-this is so cute!" She squeals with happiness. She then looks at the Egyptian and notices something, "how did they know I like sword fish?"

Egypt cross his arms, "they didn't. I told them you do." Seychelles' eyes shines while looking at her friend.

"Really?" she asks, her voice full of happiness. Then, she places her hands on the table, still looking at her friend before saying, "you know me well, Egypt!" Egypt shrugs before looking back at Iberia, who seems to be skipping to his desk as if he's in a flower garden, having the time of his life.

"Remember class; finish baking the cake with your partner correctly, okay? This assignment is due by the end of class and counts as a quiz!" Iberia chimes at the nations. "Ready? Set? Bake!" Iberia claps his hands twice and, in an instant, the students start to move their bodies around their area. Seychelles, who doesn't seem to like the idea of a quiz on her first day of school, slowly turns to Egypt for instructions. The Egyptian, to her surprise, already pulled out a glass bowl, a container of fresh strawberries, and two eggs.

"Wow," Seychelles said, stunned at the Egyptian's speed. She looks at the ingredients that Egypt took out so far, and soon realise that her friend didn't even pull out a cook book. "Egypt," Seychelles points at the ingredients, "you can cook strawberry cake without a cook book? T-That's amazing!" Seychelles gasps at her friend, who shrugs in return.

"Iberia-sensei mostly makes us bake cakes, mainly because he's too lazy to come up with another recipe," Egypt said nonchalantly. He then points at the teacher's desk, where Seychelles finds a sleeping teacher with a flowery pillow. _He seems to be sleeping quite nicely with the loud noise in the background, _Seychelles thought to herself. Seychelles then looks back at Egypt.

"What should I do to help? I don't even know how to bake cakes!" Seychelles explains. Egypt nods his head before pointing at a wooden kitchen closet behind him where most of the nations are.

"Could you get the flour bag from there? I'll set up the things," Egypt said as he opens the cupboards below him. Seychelles nods. She first puts on her apron, rolls up her sleeves, before speed walking to the kitchen closet. Seychelles squirms about, avoiding nations who tries to walk back and forth from the closet and back to their table. Upon reaching the flour bag, Seychelles spots another hand reaching for the bag, making the two touch the same bag at the same time. Seychelles quickly jerks her hand away from the flour bag and look at the person next to her. There stands a tall Caucasian girl with twin green ribbons on her short brown wavy hair, light green eyes, and curved up lips that somewhat resembles a cat. She's wearing the same uniform as Seychelles, with an exceptional V-neck vest replacing the jumper.

"Ah… erm… sorry, you can go first," Seychelles gestures her hand on the flour bag while blushing at the same time. _She's very pretty, _Seychelles thought to herself. Unexpectedly, the girl in front of her giggles at Seychelles, who's looking at her with a surprised face. After giggling, the girl picks up the flour bag and hands it to Seychelles.

"It's fine, don't worry! Here, take it, it's also yours!" Seychelles, looking dumbfounded, takes the flour bag. "It's okay, there's more to go around anyways!" The girls smiles at Seychelles, who slowly smiles back at her.

"Thank you," Seychelles said to the girl.

"It's fine… oh, and my name is Belgium, nice to meet you…" Belgium said to Seychelles.

"Erm, Seychelles, my name is Seychelles," the island girl fills in. Belgium smiles again at Seychelles before taking the bag of flour with her.

"I've to go to my table now, see you and good luck, Seychelles!" Belgium chimes before jogging back to her table with the bag of flour in hand. Seychelles sighs in relief that she met a new person, especially a Caucasian. After sighing, she jogs back to her table, where Egypt has already set up everything neatly and accordingly.

"Okay, could you put two cups of flour into the bowl?" Egypt instructed as he points to the glass bowl. Seychelles nods and obliged with the order. Meanwhile, Egypt turns the oven to 180 degrees Celsius and then starts to grease the cake pan with butter. Seychelles watch as the Egyptian begins to start the whole baking in no time flat. As she carefully pour the second cup of flour in the bowl, Seychelles turns to Egypt to see what else he has to order for her. Temporarily, Seychelles looks around the room and found that many groups had already begun with cracking the eggs and mixing. _Wow, they work very fast… for what, I wonder?_ Seychelles asks herself.

"Seychelles?" Seychelles turns around to find Egypt staring at her, hand sticking out, "could you pass me the egg? And, stop staring into space." Seychelles nods before handing him the two eggs.

"Egypt, why is everyone going so fast with this baking?" Seychelles asks her Egyptian friend, who's already mixing the whole mixture.

"First; this is normal speed for normal cooking, and second; you'll see in a minute," Egypt points out. He then gives the bowl and mixer to Seychelles while he starts to make the icing.

"Erm… Egypt, sorry for making you do all the work," Seychelles said. Egypt shakes his head.

"It's fine, home economics is a pretty hard class, especially for beginners who doesn't know how to bake or cook stuff," Egypt said bluntly.

"T-That hurts Egypt…" Seychelles mumbles at the Egyptian. After a while, the cake was already put inside the oven and the icing was stored in a mini fridge in their table. Egypt stretches his hands up before putting them back to his sides.

"We finished just in time," Egypt says. Seychelles looks at him with a confused face. They still have time to put the whole cake together, so why is Egypt and the other nations in such a hurry?

"You sound relief, Egypt," Seychelles points out. Egypt raises his eyebrows.

"Oh, you'll see in 3…2…1." Suddenly, small bits of smoke fills the classroom ceiling until the ceiling looked light grey. Seychelles places her hands on her nose as Egypt does the same thing. Then, the island girl sees three students walking normally to the window and opening it as wide as possible, letting the smoke out to the air. Meanwhile, Iberia is still sleeping soundly in his chair, as if nothing is happening. Seychelles finds this very unusual.

"Erm… shouldn't the teacher be rushing in and helping? And… come to think of it, I didn't hear in fire alarms," Seychelles asks the Egyptian. Egypt sighs.

"They're the reason why we have to bake fast and why there's no fire alarm at all in this room," Egypt points behind him to a table of the two most horrible chefs: England and Norway. Seychelles sweat drops as she sees the two nation putting out their very flammable cake with a fire extinguisher and opening their window wider to let most of the smoke out. After a minute or so, Seychelles watch as the two Europeans, said to be the most horrible cooks, fall down on their seats, panting in between. England's face is all red as Norway's stays emotionless.

"They're the worst cooks, and the class knows that… so we're just going to have to cook faster and work quicker, because nothing could polish their cooking skills," Egypt points out as Seychelles nods.

"Is… this…?"

"Yup, this is normal," Egypt answers Seychelles' question. _This is one weird class… _

"Oh, the cake has already rose, let's start on the icing and get our 'A+' for this quiz," Egypt nonchalantly says as he pulls out the cake from the oven and resting it on the table. He then looks at Seychelles with his blank face, "do you know how to icing?" he asks. Seychelles looks at him with a wary expression. Egypt sighs again.

"Well… I guess an 'A-' is fine too…"

* * *

**[1] Bonjour: Hello in French**

**[2] Tu parles française: You speak French? **

**[3] Oui, je parle Française: yes, I speak French**

**[4] Est-ce que tu sais frère France?: Do you know older brother France?**

**[5] Oui, je sais frère France et il est très pervers, oui?: Yes, I know France, and he's also very perverted, yes?**

**[6] Oui! Comment est-ce que tu sais frère France?: How do you know older brother France?**

**[7] erm… j'ai été sa colonie il y a longtemps. Mais, je gagne ma indépendance de lui à 1951: Erm...I was his colony for a long time. I gained my independence in 1951**

**[8] Je...: I..**

**Wow, that's a lot of translating :P Well, I hope you guys like it :D Cya next chapter!**


End file.
